Battle of Kale
This is a Maverick Article Kale was a planet held by the UNSC since 2549 and used as a military outpost it recieved increased populations in 2554 and onward but remained relatively undefended especially since it was so close to the friendly Balaho Empire. When, in April conflict broke out it was no later than May 21st 2566 that the Empire arrived at Kale to claim the planet. General Timeline. #Imperial Ships reveal themselves on planet and begin establishing large presence of dry, arid continent of Tread which is largely unpopulated. On planet defense forces which are minimal are actually able to hold the Unggoy back from leaving the continent. #Second fleet reveals itself in orbit and engages UNSC fleet. UNSC is outnumbered. #UNSC recieves reinforcements #Empire recieves reinforcements as well #UNSC Cruisers Hallow be thy name and Tide of the North arrive. North helps in the space battle while Hallow be thy name lands ground forces. #Ground and Space battle is not in the UNSC's favor. #Dry Mud Months occured which were a series of months with UNSC ground victory at a cost. Unggoy is revealed to resort to enslaving and augmenting their own kind as beastial military might. Dry Mud Months are compared to the trauma soldiers underwent during Vietnam. UNSC was able to make great headway in reclaiming the continent. #Operation: SeptemberParty issued by General Edwin Carlile Augustus to take back the planet before Setpembers end. Operation was issued on August 28th. The ground froce was divided into three teams. Bulk, Noise, Knife. Bulk would bush along the same route taken already and occupy the Empires forces. Noise would go along the norther ridge of the Empire's region and destroy the remaining anti-air guns. Knife would simultanously plant charges stealthily along the south ridge at anti-air guns. #Spartan Rescue. The space battle turned in favor of the UNSC who were more experienced with tireless strategy than the Unggoy who did however prove to be brilliant strategist however novicary. UNSC reinforcement of the UNSC Deliverance allowed five spartan fireteams to be deployed to the battle and joined Bulk in the forward march just when the Empire was begining to fortify and send reinforcements to counter Noise team. Operation: SeptemberParty is presumed to have succeeded due to the Spartan reinforcement. #Operation Success. Once Noise team destroyed the guns knige team detonated their own assigned guns. The Empire forced were forced into a line where carpet bombs obliterated the remianing threat. The forces rejoined and marched on the landing base of the Empire forces. The Unggoy had all be wiped out by the carpet bombing before the UNSC ground forces even arrived. General Augustus upon claming the engagement a victory was bitten on the calf by the half dead Unggoy ground commander before being stuck with plasma grenades ending his life. #Resolution. With the ground under UNSC Control and the Empire requesting peace negotiations the conflict had been won by the UNSC. In honor of the SeptemberParty and of General Edwin Carlile Augustus's cunning victory and deeply mourned death an academy for Military Excellence which focussed on the training of recruits directly into ODST soldiers with extensive and long training years. The gravestone erected on campus for Augustus was a five story stature of himself standing proudly in front of a stone ODST drop pod. The campus grounds were decorated with the ODST drop pods deployed during the battle. The railings and many of the artistic elements of the campus were made from broken weapons and vehicles. #August 28th 2567 the Edwin Carlile Augustus Military Academy was offically openned. Category:Michael.Dreams